relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Akida
Avatar Akida (アバター・アキダ Abatā Akida) is the former Belief Club member and current Shogi Club member Akida in a digital avatar-like body with his mind partially controlled by a semi-sentient A.I. implanted in his avatar's mind. He is given the power of Deviranger ViralPurple (デビレンジャー・バイラルパープル Debirenjā BairaruPāpuru), with the motto "Chemical Corrosion" (化学腐食 Kagaku Fushoku), which controls the viral power of acids and bases by turning the dial on its unique ViralPurple AqueousBuster. Appearance Before transforming, Avatar Akida has Akida's head and he is coated in a black digital spandex-like suit with digital purple lines that light up. After becoming Deviranger ViralPurple, Avatar Akida is wearing a dark digital power suit with purple cybernetic trims and a demon-looking full helmet. He is equipped with the ViralPurple AqueousBuster, a unique type of CyberColor DigiBuster that has two containers on the buster including a container of acid and a container of alkali on opposite ends and these can rotate around Deviranger CyberPurple. While the acid container is on top on the AqueousBuster while the alkaline container is on the bottom, Avatar Akida's power suit changes from black to dark red, signaling that the AqueousBuster is in "acid mode". When rotated 180 degrees with the alkaline container on top and acid container is on bottom, Avatar Akida's power suit changes from black to dark blue, signaling that the AqueousBuster is in "base mode". Personality Like his original self, Avatar Akida cares for others, however, having an A.I. implant, Avatar Akida is ordered by Kai to fight against the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers, which Avatar Akida can not resist from doing. History While Kai was preparing his "final defense project", Kai was experimenting on creating digital avatars of humans, separating humans from their mind into new bodies. The Debate Club vice presidents and Kai's former club members Akida and Takeru were these human experiments. Upon being made into an avatar, Kai also implanted A.I. in their avatars' minds to make sure they obey him. In the meantime, their real bodies are being painlessly tortured in order to maintain the cost of Deviranger Datanoids and the avatars. Avatar Akida was given a chance to fight alongside Kai as Deviranger ViralPurple, a virus variation of the Drama Club's unused Dokiranger CyberPurple form, with the power of acids and bases. The avatars teamed up with the Deviranger Datanoids against the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers in the Deathcube while Kai was finishing his final experiment. After Kai completed his final experiment known as the TeraKaimera, the Deviranger Datanoids willingly gave their powers to the TeraKaimera while the Deviranger Avatars unwillingly gave their powers to the assimilated monstrosity. Eventually, the S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers arrived to subdue the TeraKaimera, freeing everyone one-by-one which deleted the Shogi Club/former Belief Club avatars and Deviranger Datanoids within the TeraKaimera and the Debate Club avatars within Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) after Infected Koshiro extracted the Debate Club avatars out of the TeraKaimera and assimilated them in him. Battle information To be written... Trivia * Akida's appearance, especially his burnt face during the Deathcube contraption of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club, is based on Tennessee from The Walking Dead: The Final Season. * Akida's name is both Japanese and African. See also * Akida * Avatar Chojiro * Avatar Debate Main Character * Avatar Fujio * Avatar Kotoha * Avatar Takeru * KaiserFever Deviranger References Category:Belief Club members Category:Datanoid Avatars Category:Former club members Category:Shogi Club members Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses